The present invention relates to a portable data carrier with a break-out mini smart card according to the preamble of claim 1.
In known mobile radio systems, for example a GSM mobile radio system, the SIM (subscriber identity module) can be present in two different card formats. Mobile phones intending frequent change of the SIM usually employ the ID-1 card format since the large card simplifies handling during a change. For mobile phones intending a change of SIM only rarely or not at all, or for very small mobile phones, the so-called plug-in SIM in the ID-000 format has become established. In order to make it easier to provide substantially prepersonalized smart cards for mobile radio use, smart cards for mobile radio use are normally provided with a punching permitting the plug-in (mini smart card) to be broken out without much trouble.
From the German print DE-A 40 07 221 or the European print EP-A 0 535 436 it is known to dispose a mini smart card in the ID-000 format in a card with the standard ID-1 format the mini smart card be being surrounded by a punching, i.e. a free punch, with only one or more bars being retained to hold the mini smart card in the card body.
European patent application EP-A 0 495 216 furthermore discloses an ID card with a microprocessor, the microprocessor with its contact surfaces being disposed on a standard smart card (ID-1 format) at the place fixed by the standard. The microprocessor and its contact surfaces are surrounded on three sides by a free punch in the form of a plug-in (mini smart card in the ID-000 format) while the fourth side of the carrier has hinge-like notching.
This makes it possible for the standard card to be used with the plug-in not broken out in mobile radio devices which intend frequent change of the SIM, while the break-out plug-in is used as a xe2x80x9cmini smart cardxe2x80x9d in smaller mobile radio devices or devices usually not intending a change of SIM.
With increasing miniaturization of mobile radio devices, however, the problem arises that even the mini smart card in the ID-000 format is still too large.
It is therefore the problem of the invention to provide a smart card with a plug-in which permits further reduction in size of the mini smart card, all card formats be being reliably separable from each other or it being readily possible to remove the plug-in from the remaining card body, while at the same time plug-in and card body form a stable unit in case the plug-in stays in the remaining card body.
This problem is solved starting out from the features of the preamble of claim 1 by the characterizing features of claim 1.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are stated in the dependent claims. The basic idea of the invention is that the plug-in in the ID-000 format contains a rated breaking point which permits further miniaturization of the mini smart card by removal of part of the plug-in. This additional rated breaking line can be realized by notching, a free punch with bars, etc.
Said rated breaking line is realized in advantageous fashion by a perforation. Perforation constitutes a more stable connection than notching so that the plug-in in the ID-000 format can be broken out of the card in the ID-1 format without breakage of the rated breaking line for further miniaturization.